Fade to black
by Sound-Ninja-Gaiden08
Summary: well what can i say,it's dark........
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: This is in no way related to the Naruto™ story arc all characters belong to their respective owner.

Author's notes: This idea came to me while I watched a bunch of Orochimaru/ Anko AMV the best ones I have seen in quite some time to be honest the title is because of the fact that Anko's memories were wiped and all so read and review JA Ne!!

Oh this chapter is written in Anko's Point of view.

Fade to black.

Pain: A negative basic feeling of emotion, it involves an unpleasant, aversion, harm or the threat of harm. That is the definition of pain. As a Shinobi pain is part of every day life, for some it's more than it is for others. The past I had is foggy to me all that I can remember is a dark place and being cold as the seal tore away at my free will and life, something must have happened for Orochimaru- Sama to abandon me in the Sea country, I must have been lacking something. Eventually I hope to get my memories back that way I can change my self, so that I become a stronger person, and so I can help the village in finding him, and putting an end not only to him. But to the suffering that follows in his wake.

The pure and utter sense that I am being watched sends waves of emotions over me. I never knew how to shut them down, emotions are a weakness and they can only cause more damage than good. Logical people would probably turn and run from the utter feeling of danger that radiates from the situations that they would be put in if they followed him. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Day or night it was hard to forget those piercing eyes. Eyes, that seem to strip you to your soul, and devour it. Consume it and twist it, manipulating it to his will. The fear that he would instill in me, was in its own way intoxicating. I now am plagued, by horrible nightmares, tainted memories that will haunt me, for the rest of my life. I have to live with the fact that I am still, not completely trusted in the village. I show nothing and feel nothing but indifference when questioned about my methods of escaping from my self, just to put off the pain for a short while. Just to try and dull the constant ache, the ache of betrayal.

I know it will be difficult to do this, and probably painful as well. Every negative emotion, every painful throb of the seal lets me know he is near by. Something foul is in the air, and it chills me to the core. The village is in danger; someone here must have caught his interest. Who ever it is must be powerful otherwise he wouldn't bother. I must stop him, if I don't, who knows what will happen to this village I have grown to call my home.

I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Please review; all you have to do is click the button.


	2. Betrayl

Authors note: I don't own Naruto and heres chapter two Ja ne

Water was swiftly moving beneath the bridge. Sitting above on one of the posts was Anko her face, was creased in concentration. She held her breath as the seal throbbed painfully, a dull and cold sensation. She could feel the icy blackness reaching down in to her core, trying to tear her from the light to which she was so desperately clinging to. If that was the case, he was closer than before. 'Cant say it surprises me' she thought absent mindedly. Sitting across from her was a young girl, one who had seen the horrors that the seal could cause. The corruption and the pain.

"Hiding from what you fear, doesn't make it go away" she spoke silently to the young teen who sat on the beam across from her. Piercing amber eyes stared at her and the girl chuckled darkly." Anko, I know this. I'm no fool." Slender fingers were wrapped around a long katana, on it was a spiraling design, the blade was solid black and the spirals were blood red in color." My time in this village is drawing to a close Anko, it's time for me to leave and never return." She spoke looking at the scars that ran along her hands. "Izumi, you know once you leave, the village can no longer protect you." Anko said bluntly. This child, Izumi, had been the top of her clan's hope, before they were slaughtered. "For what reason do I have to stay here, nothing remains to bind me to this place." Izumi spat out bitterly her fists clenching. Anko shook her head and sighed. This girl was always so negative. "Izumi, you will have to find that out on your own, I can't be the one you ask." Looking rather perturbed Izumi sighed and nodded. "Your right Anko." A slight smile formed on the girls face as she vanished, leaving behind her, every thing she had grown to know.

Something was going to be lost, that much Anko, knew for a fact. Izumi leaving only added to the trouble on her mind. Izumi had been an outlet, someone she could talk to, when everything became too much to deal with. "He's come…. there's no doubt about it….." sighing she looked out at the blood red sun set "He's going to attack at the exams there is no doubt about it... But why... it's impossible that his powers returned, unless he's fond some one who could have healed him." A gasp passed her lips "No… how could I not have seen it Izumi…she became so distant... damnit!" 'Izumi….. you traitor….' She hissed out in her mind. How Orochimaru managed to trick Izumi did not matter. Izumi was now a traitor, and would be executed for her crimes. Anko shook her head and dropped her forehead protector and vanished into the mist.

Thoughts jumbled together in Izumi's head, the last thing that she needed was to be found out, and then she would be in serious trouble. The only way she would survive this, if she were to betray every thing she knew. "Remember not to chose, a path that is impossible. It doesn't matter, because if you die, so do your dreams." Those were the words of her father.

Her fist's clenched as she recalled the last thing the snake had said to her. Orochimaru smirked. "Nothing against you personally, demon child, but in my experience Konoha shinobi have no problem disregarding their honor when it comes to dealing with someone such as myself, no matter how moral they usually consider themselves." Disregarding the statement she met his eyes " what good is honor when it only gets you in more trouble than it's worth, and my demonic power, well what dose that matter as long as long as you get your arms back" a feral smirk played it's way onto her face and she chuckled her eyes sparkling mirthlessly.

Orochimaru nodded and turned on his heel "meet me in this spot two weeks from now Izumi, don't test my patience, or I will kill you, regardless of the fact that you have the power that is needed to heal me. Izumi laughed and her eyes became colder than ice

"The day I betray you, is the day, I give up on ever having any of my goals achieved, if you think I'm idiotic enough to do something so reckless.

Well that's chapter two matta ne read and review!


End file.
